


Envy

by Siriusfan13



Series: Out of Time [3]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, One Shot, POV Original Character, introspective, pre-hitokiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it... A one shot companion, prequel style, piece to Out of Time, featuring Kenshin and Ushiro Ryu... Please read and review! Thanks
Series: Out of Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/12173
Kudos: 1





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no Ruroken. I do, however own the character, Ushiro Ryu (oh... that's so cool being able to actually say I OWN something in a disclaimer!) He is my creation from my fiction, "Out of Time." If you would like to use his character, feel free. That's actually kind of cool. Just please credit me for him, and let me know, so I can check out and review your fiction... (I know... I'm a weird obsessive... but I need to get my kicks somehow... heh...)

" **Envy"**

There was a commotion outside. Katsura had returned after a few days visiting Takasugi with a child in tow. Ushiro watched quietly as the wide-eyed boy walked silently behind the commander. _"He's well-trained... that much is certain..."_ But he was afraid as well. That child wore his emotions for everyone to see. Not a good idea here. Especially when, by the sounds of it, most of the men had already made the mistake of calling this child a girl.

Ushiro snorted. _"What is Katsura doing with a child, anyway? Another orphan stranded on the street?"_ Katsura had never picked them up before. Why now.

He must not have been the only one to voice the question. Katsura motioned for the men to move back. Said some quiet words to the boy.

The child nodded once and approached a post near where Ushiro was seated. The swordsman watched curiously.

The redhead slipped into a battou-jutsu stance and... a blur of speed. His motion was barely visible to the eye. The post in front of him fell in two, and the boy was already sheathing his blade. Then, as if that weren't enough, two other posts suddenly fell apart as well...

The men had fallen silent. Each lost in their own thoughts. Each now understanding why this boy had been brought here. Who he was to be.

Ushiro winced, seeing the innocence in this boy's eyes.

" _What was Katsura thinking? How long could a child last before murder destroyed him...?"_

The other men were now whispering amongst themselves, envious of the child's skill.

The boy looked around, startled. Looking confused and a little frightened. He must have sensed the unease and envy in the surrounding ki. Who _wouldn't_ be jealous of him? This child, who could move more quickly, more surely than most grown men...

The redhead met Ushiro's eyes, and the young man sent him a kind smile. "You're good with that blade," he said softly.

The boy smiled faintly at him, and silently bowed.

Ushiro was not given a chance to say more. Katsura was already leading the boy into the inn.

" _How long will you keep that smile, when you learn what you've been chosen to do? I do not envy you..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading. Please review! I hope you enjoy this little diversion... I know I enjoyed writing it!  
> Dewa mata!


End file.
